Convivencia ítalo-alemana
by Sakhory
Summary: El vivir juntos podía estar lleno de sorpresas; tanto de las buenas como de las malas. Y a pesar de las segundas, ambos disfrutaban el uno del otro. Conjunto de drabbles 2P!Alemaniax2P!Italia.
1. Como perro y gato

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, los 2P! tampoco.

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia tratará sobre pequeños momentos en los cuáles el 2P!Alemania y el 2P!Italia conviven como pareja viviendo en la misma casa. No es ningún AU doméstico ni nada, aunque pueda parecerlo. No habrá lemon, pero es Rating T por el lenguaje y posibles cosas implícitas (?).

Sin más que decir, comencemos :D

* * *

—¿Sabes? A veces es muy aburrido estar aquí—se quejó Italia—Sobre todo cuando estás ocupado y ni te apareces.

—Entones vete—respondió Alemania.

—No. Porque cuando estás, no es tan aburrido—suspiró, y fue directo al punto—Creo que deberíamos tener una mascota.

—Ya tengo mascotas.

—Sí, perros, en la casa de tu hermano Prusia. Me refiero a una mascota para los dos.

—Bueno... siempre quise tener un _Husky Siberiano_... **(*)**

—¡Espera! ¿No iremos a tener un perro, verdad?

—..._Natürlich _**(**)**—respondió el alemán, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Cuando decía "mascota", me refería a un gato! —exclamó Italia.

—Ni loco—gruñó el otro—No quiero un gato.

—Yo no quiero un perro.

—Podríamos buscar otro animal.

—No, ¡quiero un gato! —protestó el italiano—Son fáciles de cuidar, son buenos cazadores, y pueden quedarse quietos a mi lado mientras leo.

—Pareces un niño malcriado. No tendremos un gato.

—¡Ni un perro!

—_Italien!_

—_Germania!_

Ambos permanecieron fulminándose con la mirada el uno al otro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo un gato? —interrogó Italia.

—¿Qué tiene de malo un perro? —contraatacó Alemania.

—Maldito alemán—gruñó.

—Si de verdad te sientes solo, un perro es mejor que un gato.

—Los perros son molestos.

—Los gatos son irritantes.

—¡Tú eres irritante! —exclamó el castaño, molesto.

.

—Italia, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó el rubio, sosteniendo al pequeño felino que se encontró sobre su cama. Éste le arañaba el brazo, y rugía como tigre enano.

—Un gato, _capitano_. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se da cuenta—se burló el otro.

Alemania suspiró.

—Cambiaré la pregunta—anunció el germano—¿Qué hacía el gato en mi cama?

—Nuestra cama—corrigió el país mediterráneo—Yo lo puse ahí.

—¿Porqué?

—¡Te dije que quería tener un gato!

—¡Creí que nos pondríamos de acuerdo!

—No pidas utopías—gruñó Italia del Norte.

.

—¿¡Qué es esta cosa!? —chilló la nación italiana, señalando la puerta—¡Tiene el tamaño de una vaca!

—Un perro, _liebe_. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se da cuenta—se burló el rubio, tal como lo había hecho el otro el día anterior.

Al ser víctima de su propia burla, el rostro bronceado del mediterráneo adquirió un extravagante tono rojo. El alemán disfrutó enormemente de eso.

—Y no exageres, las vacas son más grandes—continuó el más alto, acariciando al perro.

—Es un mastodonte—refunfuñó Italia.

—Bueno, tú tenías un gato. Yo tengo un perro—se defendió Alemania—¿Qué tiene de malo tener dos animales en la casa?

—No son sólo dos... son tres si te contamos a ti.

—¿Desde cuándo me tratas de animal?

—Desde que se me da la gana...

Y continuaron discutiendo, como perro y gato, acertada analogía en este caso. Mientras, tanto el perro que había traído el alemán, como la pequeña bola de pelos felina que pertenecía al italiano, se observaban fijamente entre sí, sin saber cómo reaccionar con el de la otra especie.

—¡Ese perro gigante se comerá al gatito! —decía el mediterráneo, obviando su exageración.

—¡Los perros no comen gatos, imbécil! Es inofensivo. Mira, hasta parece que se llevan bien—señaló el centroeuropeo, apuntando con su dedo al lugar dónde el gato jugueteaba con el perro.

Y al final de todo, Italia del Norte aceptó tener dos animales en la casa.

—Dos y medio si te contamos a ti, Alemania—le recordó al poco tiempo, y el aludido no supo si era más insultante ser tratado como o como "medio".

* * *

**(*)** Raza de perro. Son muy parecidos a los lobos. Probablemente lo sabían, pero nunca está de más aclararlo ^^-

**(**)** "Naturalmente" en alemán.

.

Y aquí el primer drabble :D Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente~.


	2. Privacidad en el baño

Italia apretó las piernas, recostado sobre la pared de la casa que compartía con Alemania.

—¡Apúrate! ¡Tengo que mear! —le gritó al rubio, harto de aguantarse.

—Podrías tener más recato al decírmelo—reprochó Alemania, desde dentro del baño, mientras se afeitaba.

—¡Pero es que tengo que mear! ¿¡Porqué mierda tardas tanto!? ¿Qué haces? ¿Sesión de SPA completa?

El alemán suspiró ante la insistencia del otro.

—¡Si no sales a la cuenta de tres, entraré directamente! _Uno...!_

—¡Hey, tengo derecho a tener privacidad!

—_Due!_ —Alemania se apresuró a trancar la puerta—_Tre!_ —el italiano le dio una patada a la puerta, pero no logró abrirla—¡La puta madre, Alemania!

El castaño, aguantando las ganas de orinar, se sostuvo el pie, que le dolía a causa del golpe.

—Te odio—refunfuñó veneciano, alejándose de ahí. No le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo en el patio, por más inadecuado que fuera.

.

Otro día distinto, y Alemania disfrutaba de su turno de usar el baño, cortándose el cabello. Requería bastante concentración de su parte, para tenerlo tal como le gustaba.

Y estaba en el medio de la faena, cuando alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente.

—Buen día, _capitano~_—saludó Italia, pasando por detrás del alemán y comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —se escandalizó el otro.

—Tranquilo, niño bonito. Sólo vengo a vaciar la vejiga.

—¡Espera a tu turno!

—Joder, ¡ni que estuviera "plantando un pino" a tu lado! Eso lo podemos discutir.

—Italia, no tienes vergüenza.

—No, Alemania, tú tienes vergüenza.

—Sólo quiero privacidad.

—Lo entiendo, dijo el italiano, ya habiendo terminado con lo suyo—¡Pero búscala en un lugar que no sea el único baño que tenemos! —rugió, abandonando la habitación con un portazo.

.

Pues sí, es realmente corto D: Serán casi todos drabbles cortos. Por eso trataré de no hacerlos esperar mucho n.n.

P.D: Lo de plantar un pino es una expresión, Italia no lo dijo en el sentido literal xD.


	3. Lo bizarro gana la batalla

Un completo silencio inundaba la sala de estar de los europeos. Tanto Italia del Norte como Alemania no emitían sonido alguno, más que una rítmica respiración. Era una batalla silenciosa, y ninguno de los dos quería ceder apartando la mirada del otro o tan solo abriendo la boca para decir algo. Eso era igual a perder, y ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos quería ser el que arreglara el tejado.

Italia, que se estaba hartando de la situación (por más que le gustara observar al rubio, eso era demasiado), decidió poner en práctica alguno de sus trucos idiotas. Idiotas, pero efectivos teniendo en cuenta el absurdo sentido del humor que los alemanes tenían.

Alemania se abstuvo de gruñir. ¡No era justo que Italia lo quisiera hacer perder con movimientos de cejas estúpidos! Por más que la ridiculez de su cara le hiciera dar ganas de soltar una carcajada que espantaría a cualquiera.

Considerando que estaba cayendo muy bajo, y sin conseguir ningún resultado que valiera la pena, el italiano paró con eso e intentó otra cosa, como haces muecas o ponerse bizco. _Casi_ lo tenía.

Hasta que al alemán se le ocurrió tirar el orgullo y la masculinidad por la borda. Después de todo, en la batalla un hombre debía hacer sacrificios. Intentando mantener consigo la poca seriedad que le quedaba, el rubio frunció la boca... haciendo un puchero.

Italia casi muere.

El descendiente de Roma no tenía idea de qué era lo que sentía: miedo, ganas de reír a más no poder, o necesidad de controlarse el nivel de azúcar en sangre. Pero más o menos ese era el orden de sus prioridades, porque permaneció observando al de ojos lilas con la boca semiabierta, un tic en la ceja y los ojos como platos.

Luego soltó una carcajada que hizo que su pobre gato huyera corriendo de allí con un bufido.

—¡Dios mío, Alemania! —gritó a duras penas, ya que el reír le dificultaba tomar aire—¡Ha sido lo más bizarro que vi en mi vida!

El alemán rodó los ojos, pero dejó que el otro se riera. Al menos había ganado.

.

Alemania observó la figura del italiano en lo alto del techo, escuchando los martillazos. Y juraría que ocasionalmente podía oírlo reírse.

Por su parte, el castaño intentaba animarse a sí mismo jurando que a la mañana siguiente su compañero despertaría con un collar de perro y una placa que dijera "_Tobi_".

* * *

Seee, he llevado lo bizarro a un nuevo nivel (?) Nah, hay cosas peores xD. El siguiente no será tan idiota ;)


	4. Buenas ideas

Alemania consideró que aquello no había sido una mala idea. Era hasta agradable. Se encontraba con Italia en el patio de su casa, observando el cielo nocturno.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas—comenzó Italia—Ha sido una idea fantástica de mi parte.

—Siempre tan humilde—suspiró el alemán.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo al otro—Pero debes admitirlo.

—Está bien, lo admito. A veces tienes buenas ideas.

Contento con eso, el italiano le regaló una sonrisa, mientras servía vino (una variedad exclusiva de su casa) en las dos copas. Alemania hubiera preferido cerveza, pero no quiso romper la atmósfera. Además, el vino no estaba tan mal...

—_Salute!_ —proclamó el castaño, alzando su copa—Por nuestra nueva casa.

—_Prost_—dijo en respuesta el rubio, brindando también.

Ambos se llevaron la copa a los labios, observando el cielo estrellado. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Alemania comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, cosa que llamó la atención del italiano.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Veneciano, curioso.

—Nada. Sólo qué... esto me trae recuerdos—respondió.

Italia del Norte iba a pedirle explicaciones, pero él también se percató de porque el otro decía eso. La situación tenía un parecido increíble a aquellos momentos de las guerras mundiales, en los cuáles eran enviados al campo de batalla. Y en las noches de campamento, contemplaban frecuentemente el cielo nocturno... juntos.

—Además de darle su merecido a ciertas naciones... —comentó el germano—Yo diría que esos momentos fueron lo mejor de aquellos días.

—No sabía que tenías espíritu de astrónomo—murmuró el castaño, con sarcasmo.

—¿Lo dices porque me gusta mirar el cielo? —rió Alemania—No es eso. Es agradable tenerte al lado mirándolo, porque estás inusualmente pacífico cuando lo observas.

—Sí, supongo que sí... —suspiró el de ojos dorados. Se sentía demasiado nostálgico como para objetar algo.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, y mientras observaban el firmamento detenidamente, una estrella fugaz les deleitó la vista a ambos. Alemania recordó cuando vio una por primera vez junto al italiano, y este le dijo "_¡Pide un deseo!_". En aquél momento había pedido demasiadas cosas. Ésta vez, ¿qué podía pedir, entonces? Estando así, en ese momento, realmente no tenía nada más que pedir.

—Perdón por haberme tomado la última cerveza sin avisarte—se sinceró de repente Italia, algo avergonzado.

—Ya está hecho. Lo siento por haberme enojado tanto—reconoció el otro, recordando lo mucho que le había gritado al más bajo.

El ítalo le sonrió, aunque no de forma burlona o pícara (como solía hacer), sino con un poco más de cariño. Eso sorprendió un poco al de habla alemana. El castaño inmediatamente se sonrojó, intentando volver a una expresión más neutral.

—Oh, vamos—pidió el rubio—Quiero ver esa expresión otra vez.

—N-no—se puso nervioso el descendiente de Roma.

El alemán suspiró. Se notaba que las cosas buenas no sucedían seguido. Dejando su copa de vino casi vacía sobre el cuelo, tomó una de las manos de su compañero entre las suyas.

—¿Qué...? —balbuceó el italiano, al ver que el otro le sonreía... aunque de forma un poco espeluznante—Alemania, eso da miedo.

El aludido frunció el ceño con disgusto. ¿Porqué cuando quería ablandar un poco al otro, le salía algo tan tétrico?

—Olvídalo—masculló el centroeuropeo.

Italia observó los ojos violetas del otro profundamente. Liberó su mano de las del otro (la otra mano no dejaría de sostener un vino tan bueno) y aferró fuertemente la camiseta de su compañero, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besar con fervor sus labios.

Alemania abrazó la cintura del otro, saboreando el beso (esta vez, mucho vino para su gusto, aunque de todas formas le encantaban los besos del italiano).

Italia se separó levemente del otro, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa por la emoción. No le importó lo cursi que parecía ese momento, con el alemán mirándolo profundamente a los ojos bajo las estrellas, porque estaba jodidamente enamorado de aquel "saco de músculos" (como a su hermano le encantaba llamarlo). Se había enamorado de aquél hombre, y dudaba seriamente que algo o alguien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Te quiero—le dijo el italiano, inclinando su cabeza para besarlo nuevamente.

El más alto sonrió contra los labios del otro, acariciando su cabello con cariño. Sabía que un "te quiero" por parte del italiano era tan sencillo y especial como cualquier "te amo".

Rindiéndose ante el otro europeo, Italia del Norte dejó su adorada copa de vino en el suelo, y usando sus brazos se aferró al germano, tirándolo al suelo y quedando así encima de él.

—_Capitano?_ —lo llamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el alemán, extendiendo una mano para intentar alcanzar el rizo del castaño.

—Disfrutemos esta noche—pidió, y fue una de las pocas veces en las que ninguna discusión le siguió a eso.

.

Awww(?) Sorry si pareció cursi! :C Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. No todo termina mal

—Italia, ¡espera! —gritaba Alemania, corriendo detrás del aludido. Definitivamente, cuando un italiano se proponía correr, se convertía en un objetivo inalcanzable—El agua está...

—¡No me importa! —gritó también la nación italiana, corriendo en dirección al mar.

Desde que se había enterado de que en la casa del alemán habían playas, le había insistido al rubio para que lo liberara.

—¡El agua del Mar del Norte no es como la de tu casa! —le recordó a los gritos el germano.

El terco italiano decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente, y en cuestión de segundos, llegó al agua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió mar adentro, lo suficientemente rápido como par no pararse a pensar en cosas como la temperatura o profundidad de aquellas aguas.

De tan apurado que estaba, tropezó con una piedra en la arena, y cayó completamente al agua.

Alemania se detuvo cerca de la orilla, observando las ondas que se habían marcado en el agua con la caída del castaño.

Con un grito agudo que cualquier personaje de película de terror envidaría, el italiano emergió de las, no muy profundas, aguas, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¡Es como tener la maldita Antártida en tu casa! —chilló el más bajo, temblando.

—Te lo dije—fue lo que le respondió el alemán, rodando los ojos.

—A-ayúdame—pidió, temblando.

—Ven aquí, no estás tan lejos.

—N-no quiero m-moverme.

—Si te mueves, entrarás en calor más rápido.

—¡Alemania! —volvió a chillar, aturdiendo al más alto.

Con un suspiro, el aludido se arremangó los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Como había dicho antes, la nación italiana no se encontraba tan lejos de él, lo que era una suerte. Haciendo una mueca, atravesó el agua helada. Apenas el castaño lo vio, saltó hacia él con tanto impulso que hizo que Alemania perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Maldiciendo en su idioma, el alemán se incorporó velozmente, mirando a Italia de forma muy fea.

—¿Perdón? —se atrevió a decir el castaño, sin disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

—_Italien..._ —Alemania parecía estarse aguantando las ganas de explotar. Y ante la perspectiva de que eso sucediera, el italiano decidió echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

—Una suerte que el agua helada te haya enfriado el enojo—dijo un feliz Italia, envuelto en una toalla seca, disfrutando de las vistas de la casa de veraneo que pertenecía a los hermanos alemanes.

—No me hables—sentenció el más alto, todavía resentido.

—Alguien necesita un abrazo...—se burló.

—¡No quiero tus abrazos, estás mojado, y yo también, por culpa tuya!

—¿Ves? Estamos mojados, ¡ninguno tiene nada que perder!

—..._verdammt italienisch_ **(*)**—maldijo Alemania. El italiano rió entre dientes, y se puso de puntas de pie para abrazar al otro.

El alemán desvió la mirada, y mantuvo los músculos tiesos, mientras el otro europeo lo abrazaba.

—Ya... no te enojes—pidió el de ojos dorados, acariciando la ancha espalda del germano. Aceptaba que esa ocasional impulsividad suya había molestado mucho al otro, más de lo normal.

Alemania gruñó, pero aflojó un poco sus músculos. Si bien seguía molesto, debía admitir que con esas caricias _casi_ lo perdonaba.

—¿Me perdonas? —le preguntó el italiano con un tono de voz un tanto infantil.

—Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más—fue la respuesta del otro.

—¡_Cazzo_, Alemania! —exclamó con enojo—¡Ni que hubiera hecho algo verdaderamente malo! Lo peor que podría pasarte en este caso es... —fue interrumpido por un estornudo del teutón—...resfriarte.

El rubio lo miró por enésima vez con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mírale el lado positivo, como recompensa te cuidaré—prometió Italia.

Ante esa perspectiva, Alemania miró al suelo, ruborizado.

.

El alemán bajó con cuidado las escaleras, llamando al italiano.

—¡Italia! —gritó a todo pulmón, al verlo dormido junto con el gato en el sofá.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el castaño, desperezándose.

—Prometiste que estarías atento, ¡y te dormiste! —lo reprendió.

—No me digas—gruñó Italia—¿Acaso debo ignorar la hora de la siesta y estar 25 horas al día disponible para ti?

—No, pero duermes en el preciso momento en el que necesito algo.

—Oh, ahora la pésima casualidad también es culpa mía. ¡Todo es culpa mía! Si tu perro caga las flores, es culpa mía; si unos adolescentes pseudo-anarquistas hacen grafiti en la pared, es culpa mía; si la vajilla se rompe, entonces es culpa mía...

—Si le tiras con tazas a un austriaco, éste las esquiva, y chocan contra la pared, naturalmente que se rompen—suspiró Alemania—Y no te culpo de todo. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Italia habló, un poco más tranquilo.

—Hice sopa para ti, si quieres métela en el microondas. Está en la cocina.

—¿Cocinaste para mí?

—Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago... —el italiano le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al más alto, el cual lo imitó, aunque la borró de inmediato y se encaminó a la cocina.

—Gracias—añadió en voz alta el rubio mientras se servía.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Italia. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo.

—Todo sería más fácil si te ahorraras las gracias, Alemania—murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo.

Después de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué hacer cuando el otro se comportaba de forma tan amable.

.

**(*) **"Maldito italiano".

Siento que quedó un poco raro, pero quería escribirlo. No sé si hacer una especie de capítulo largo y random y meterlo acá (que si bien los personajes principales serían ellos dos, aparecerías más naciones) o directamente subir el capítulo final. En fin. Me tomará un poco de tiempo cualquiera de las dos opciones u.u Lo dejo a su decisión~.


	6. Especial: ¡Juntos al supermercado!

Bueno, este capítulo es un tanto... especial, pero espero que les guste.

Por cierto, la idea me la dio _Neam_, a causa de un malentendido, pero igual le dedico este capítulo porque creo que se quedó con ganas de ver que pasaría (?).

* * *

—Vamos, idiota... vamos—murmuró en voz muy baja Alemania, aferrado al volante de su amado BMW.

—Ya se irá—le dijo Italia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaban esperando a que un auto (de sospechosa matrícula griega) dejara libre esa zona del estacionamiento.

—¡Es demasiado lento! —se desesperó el alemán.

—Alemanes y su poca paciencia a la hora de conducir...

Dentro del auto, Grecia intentaba poner orden entre sus cosas y el rebelde gato que maullaba.

—Nunca más te traeré al supermercado, Misifú... —juró la nación, fulminando con la mirada al felino.

.

Aferrado al carro del supermercado, Alemania pidió a la suerte no cruzarse con ninguna nación que fastidiara su día de compras. Después de todo, ya tenía a Italia, y creía que él podía hacer todo el trabajo de fastidiarlo solito y sin ayuda.

Pero como siempre, la casualidad no lo quería.

—Miren quién está aquí... —dijo Suecia a modo de "saludo". Finlandia se encontraba detrás del escandinavo, fingiendo inspeccionar los paquetes de cigarrillos, pero en realidad no dejaba de vigilar al otro nórdico.

—Suecia—dijo el alemán, estrechando la mano del otro rubio—Creí que comprabas todas tus cosa en IKEA.

El sueco ensanchó su sonrisa, y se acercó al centroeuropeo, para que éste pudiera escucharlo hablar en voz baja.

—Vuelve a joderme con IKEA y me aseguraré de que despiertes con un mueble en el... —amenazó, pero un carraspeo por parte del finlandés lo hizo callarse antes de terminar. Sin perder la sonrisa, se separó levemente del alemán.

Italia observó el escalofriante intercambio de saludo de aquellos dos mastodontes, hasta que algo captó la atención de todos.

—¡Noruega! ¡No puedes hacer este tipo de bromas en un supermercado! —gritaba Dinamarca. El noruego simplemente intentaba aguantar la risa.

—Joder, ¿qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó Finlandia.

—Comenzó a colocar condones aleatoriamente en los carritos de la gente. Y no sólo eso, ¡quitó los carteles de "suelo mojado" y la gente se caerá! —explicó el danés, casi al borde del colapso a causa de la preocupación.

—Estaba aburrido—se defendió Noruega.

No muy lejos de allí, Lituania se acercó a un estante para tomar un paquete de papas fritas, pero antes de cumplir su objetivo, resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza contra una estantería, y cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito... y un montón de paquetes encima suyo.

La risa burlona de Polonia resonó por todo el lugar.

—No me arrepiento de nada—se enorgulleció el Noruego.

.

—¿Qué salsa opinas que quedaría mejor con la pasta de esta noche? ¿_Bolognesa_ o Napolitana? —preguntó Italia, concentrado en ese tipo de asuntos de "extrema importancia".

—Cualquiera de las dos estará bien—contestó Alemania. Después de todo, cualquier asunto relacionado con gastronomía no podía salirle mal al italiano.

—¿Dónde están tus prioridades?—se molestó el otro, por la escasa atención recibida.

—En la sección de cervezas—respondió con sinceridad el rubio. El castaño iba a reprenderlo, pero una voz los interrumpió.

—Vaya, mi querido hermanito acompañado de la bolsa de patatas podridas. Qué extraña escena—fue el saludo de Romano, acompañado de un toque de ironía. Sostenía un carrito también.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —inquirió el italiano del norte, alzando una ceja, antes que el alemán contestara el insulto de su hermano.

—Comprando, naturalmente—Romano miró con asco las patatas.

—Todo el mundo parece estar aquí hoy—susurró el menor de los hermanos al germano—Te dije que tus aprovisionamientos de cerveza podían esperar hasta mañana.

—Para la cerveza no se espera—fue la respuesta del alemán, y luego se volvió hacia su "cuñado"—Que raro que no andas siguiendo a España como un perrito.

—Para tu información, España está comprando las verduras. Y no lo sigo como perrito, sesos de _Wurst_—contestó el otro rubio, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—Metrosexual resentido.

—Cabeza de cerdo.

—Diva en decadencia.

—Conjunto de partículas incogibles.

—Tragasable.

—¡Cállense los dos de una puta vez! —gritó Italia Veneciano, enojado y fulminándolos con la mirada—_Fratello_, vuele con el español y déjanos continuar en paz. Y tú, _Germania_, aguántate las ganas de pelea.

Alemania gruñó, mientras que Romano acomodó su bufanda de forma elegante.

—Esto no termina aquí—le prometió Italia del Sur al otro rubio—Y por cierto, la Napolitana es mejor—le recordó a su hermano menor, antes de seguir con su camino.

—¡Pues yo prefiero la _Bolognesa_! —protestó el castaño.

—¿Podemos irnos a comprar la cerveza y largarnos? —se impacientó el alemán.

—No, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar...

—¡Tú tienes demasiadas cosas que comprar! Yo sólo necesito cerveza.

—Escucha, ahora lo que compremos es para los dos—gruñó el más bajo—Los dos accedimos a vivir juntos, y eso conlleva a cosas como esta. Así que deja de comportarte como un gran niño malcriado, y empieza a demostrar la clase de hombre maduro que eres.

Alemania bajó la vista, con el ceño fruncido, y bastante avergonzado por el regaño del castaño.

—Ahora, vamos a por la carne—ordenó Italia—Y esperemos no encontrarnos con nadie más.

.

—¿Acaso la próxima reunión de la Unión Europea era hoy en este supermercado? —fue el saludo de Austria al verlos acercarse—Desde que llegué no he hecho más que cruzarme naciones europeas. Bueno, aunque Noruega no está en la unión...

—¿Tendremos que seguir lidiando con este tipo de encuentros desagradables hoy? —refunfuñó Italia.

—Ahora no te pongas tú también como un niño pequeño—pidió Alemania, apoyando una mano en el hombro del italiano—_Guten_ _Tag, Österreich_—saludó a su vecino. El aludido sólo alzó levemente la mano. Ni siquiera estaba de humor como para dedicarle algún comentario irritante.

.

—Basta. Ahora sí nos vamos a la mierda—declaró Italia al ver a Inglaterra acercarse a ellos—Ya tienes tu cerveza, huyamos.

—Por favor, tampoco es para tanto... —lo tranquilizó su acompañante.

—¡Hola! ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a _France_? —preguntó inmediatamente el inglés.

—Espera, ¿Francia también? —inquirió Alemania, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno... digamos que lo seguí hasta aquí~.

—Eres un puto acosador—interrumpió Italia, mirando a la isla con disgusto. El británico no se inmutó, y pasó de largo.

Si no le iban a decir dónde encontrar al francés, entonces no perdería tiempo con ellos.

.

—Alemania, qué suerte verte aquí. ¡Me he perdido!—exclamó Suiza, luciendo nervioso.

—¿Te has perdido en un supermercado? —Italia alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—Bueno... he perdido a mi hermana—se corrigió el suizo—Me dijo que había verduras en oferta, y me pidió que se las llevara, pero fui hasta allí y no había ninguna oferta. Volví hacia dónde estaba y... desapareció.

—O se escapó a tus espaldas—susurró el italiano.

—¿Eh?

—Nada.

—No hemos visto a tu hermana—comunicó Alemania—Pero tal vez Austria sí.

—¿Austria está aquí? —preguntó Suiza, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

—Creo que no debiste haberle dicho eso—le susurró el castaño al rubio más alto.

.

Por un lado, ambos estaban hartos de encontrar tanta gente conocida allí. Por otro lado, su humor no era tan malo, ya que estaban a punto de terminar.

—Quédate quieto—dijo de repente Alemania—Ahí está Rusia.

—¿Él también? —preguntó Italia, poniéndose de puntitas para ver por encima del alemán—Y el resto de sus vecinos también—comunicó, viendo por encima del hombro del rubio.

—Parecen estar en una discusión.

—_Mmm..._ escuchemos. Me interesa.

—Espera... —dijo Alemania, pero el italiano se le adelantó, y asomándose por el costado de un montón de latas de atún, fisgoneó lo que las naciones de Europa del Este hacían.

—No puedo creerlo. De todas las personas... —decía Ucrania, pero no parecía enojada, más bien al contrario: parecía querer largarse a reír de un momento a otro.

—Debo decir que viniendo de Estonia es gracioso, pero de Bielorrusia... —aportó seriamente Rusia.

—¡H-hermano, n-no fui yo! —tartamudeaba la aludida, al borde de los nervios.

—Ya, calma, sabemos que no fuiste tú—la tranquilizó Letonia—Pero debes admitir que es una situación graciosa.

—¿Si no fue Bielorrusia, cómo llegaron allí? —inquirió el ruso.

—No lo sé, ¡pero viniendo de Estonia es cómico! —exclamó la ucraniana, ya sin poder contener la risa—¡Es decir, míralo! ¡El siempre asexual estonio... compró condones! —y soltó una carcajada ruidosa, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo de la risa.

—...No hay explicación racional sobre como los condones llegaron ahí—dijo Estonia, ajustándose las gafas, sin darle verdadera importancia al asunto. No era para tanto, aunque si estaba un poco estresado, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado allí, a su carro. O al de Bielorrusia, que intentaba explicarle a su celoso hermano mayor que ella no tenía la culpa.

—Hermano... —decía la chica—¡Yo no compraría condones!

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que no te cuidarías!? —exclamó Rusia, histérico.

—¡No! ¡Es decir...! —con cada palabra la chica parecía embarrarla más.

—Tranquilo, está bien que la chica compre condones... —intentó ayudarle el letón.

—¡Pero yo no los compré! —chilló la bielorrusa, mientras su hermana mayor seguía carcajeándose de un levemente aturdido estonio.

.

—Interesante—comentó Italia.

—No tiene nada de interesante—intervino Alemania—Esto es espiar en asuntos ajenos, y ni siquiera es gracioso.

—Ay, Alemania, no lo entiendes... esto es una noticia...

—Chisme—corrigió.

—...interesante. Las noticias interesantes e internacionales son buen negocio, y esto será buen ejemplo de ello—a Italia le brillaban los ojos—Debo llamar a Japón inmediatamente... —antes de que pudiera sacar su celular, el alemán se lo quitó de un manotazo—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —exclamó, furioso.

—Porque quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes, y tú podrías pasar horas hablando con Japón—gruñó—Ahora, compremos los productos de limpieza y larguémonos—ordenó.

—Ni en tus días libres dejas de dar órdenes—gruñó la nación mediterránea.

.

—Te juro—soltó Italia—Que las escobas se movieron.

—Habrá sido un niño jugando—sugirió el alemán, que estaba concentrado en los jabones.

—No, te aseguro que se mueven, ¡hay más de una persona ahí!

—¿Acaso te comiste un _cupcake_ rosa del loco inglés? ¡No hay nadie ahí! —se impacientó el germano, eligiendo el de aroma a canela.

—¡Alemania, por favor haz silencio o Austria me encontrará! —los interrumpió la aterrada voz de Suiza, desde las escobas.

—¡Cierra la boca, suizo, que nos agarran! —interrumpió una conocida voz ronca de acento francés.

—¡Ja! ¡Te dije que había alguien ahí! —exclamó Italia del Norte, triunfante.

—Lo curioso aquí es que hacen esos dos juntos escondiéndose... —opinó Alemania, con un tic en el ojo.

—Me escondo de Austria—les confesó el menudo rubio—Me dice que mi cara parece decir "suizos gratis para austriacos", ¡y que a él le encantan las cosas gratis! —lloriqueó, preocupado.

—Eso es porque el maldito austríaco es un bárbaro degenerado—gruñó Francia, asqueado.

—¿Y tú qué haces ahí, también te buscan los demonios pervertidos? —le preguntó el italiano.

—No—contestó el galo—Pero si me buscan los pecosos psicópatas... lo que es peor.

—¿A que no está tan mal cruzarse con naciones cuando éstas sufren? —le susurró Italia a Alemania.

—Sigue siendo irritante. Vámonos ya—cortó el rubio fornido.

Antes de llegar a la caja, se cruzaron con el austríaco preguntando "¿Dónde está la oferta de suizos?".

.

Italia soltó un "no jodas" al ver quién estaba en la caja. Alemania estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo.

—Espero que no utilices ese vocabulario en la sagrada casa de Dios—suspiró Prusia, pasando los productos por la caja registradora.

—...¿Qué haces, _Bruder_? —preguntó Alemania, cuando se recuperó del mini-shock.

—Trabajo. El trabajo es sagrado. Dios bendice el trabajo... —contestó solemnemente el prusiano.

—¿Otra vez usarás el dinero para restaurar iglesias? —suspiró el menor de los hermanos teutones.

—Tú no me permites usar el tuyo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los fieles trabajan por...

—¿Pueden callarlo? ¡Hay gente esperando! —les recordó Rusia desde la fila, impaciente.

—Sólo las fuerzas que el Todopoderoso me ha dado justifican el cómo he soportado mi trabajo hasta ahora—finalizó el albino, mirando al cielo.

.

Alemania _casi_ siguió los pasos de su hermano, comenzar a rezarle a Dios, ya que el estar en su amado auto ya con la irritante tarea terminada, parecía una especie de milagro bendito teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de contratiempos (contratiempos con nombre de naciones) que habían enfrentado.

—Tranquilo. No volveremos a comprar en un largo tiempo—le recordó Italia.

—Ojalá nunca más—deseó el alemán, pensando que pasaría si convencía a Prusia de hacer las compras por él. Descartó la idea: su hermano daría todo el dinero al primer sacerdote que encontrara.

Luego de un rato conduciendo (y luego de ver a Inglaterra perderse en la oscuridad de un callejón, lo que justificaría como conseguía el LCD y otros ingredientes "especiales"), el italiano ahogó un grito.

—¡Olvidamos la harina!

Alemania lo miró con su expresión más escalofriante, y torciendo la cabeza de un modo aterrador, le contestó siseando:

—Sobreviviremos sin harina.

Nadie lo haría volver a pasar por eso dos veces seguidas.

* * *

El siguiente es el último .3.


	7. Epílogo: Tiempo

Último capítulo. Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Si bien no ha sido uno de mis proyectos más largos, ocupa un lugar muy especial :3. Hasta otra, y gracias por leer hasta acá~.

* * *

**Tiempo**

_**Milésimas.**__ Era lo que tardaba Alemania en reaccionar cuando, de alguna forma u otra, se enteraba de que Italia estaba en problemas. _

—Gracias por la ayuda, _capitano~_—dijo el italiano, siendo cargado en la espalda del rubio.

—No vuelvas a meterte en un lío por algo tan estúpido como intentar robarle dinero a China. Hay cosas imposibles en esta vida.

—No creí que el viejo se defendería tan bien—suspiró, decepcionado—Por cierto, sabes que por más que me digas que evite meterme en líos no lo dejaré de hacer, ¿verdad?

—...No perdía nada con intentarlo.

_**Segundos. **__Era el tiempo que Italia necesitaba para patear la puerta del baño y meterse en la ducha antes de que el alemán pudiera quejarse. _

—Fuera. Es la segunda vez esta semana—gruñó Alemania, al sentir las manos italianas acariciándole los hombros.

—Ah, vamos sabes que quiero unirme. Sé que quieres que me una.

—Y una mierda.

—El culo te quedará hecho mierda si te sigues resistiendo así—siseó con una sonrisa que auguraba problemas.

_**Minutos.**__ Podía ser la duración del satisfactorio contacto que la gente denominaba "besarse". _

Italia se separó un poco del alemán, respirando agitadamente. A pesar de que le dolían todos los músculos por la incómoda posición en la que estaba desde hacía unos minutos, eso se estaba poniendo muy bueno y no quería ser quién lo terminara.

—Llegaremos tarde a la reunión... —murmuró Alemania, aunque en ese momento eso no era del todo una prioridad. Prefería quedarse ahí, en el asiento trasero de su auto, con el castaño bajo él.

—Como si te importara ahora mismo.

—Me gustaría quedarme así, pero no podemos faltar.

—¿Ni siquiera una vez? —el italiano suspiró, pero no se dio por vencido. Tomó la barbilla del alemán, y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros—Relájate. Nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Alemania no pensaba igual; estaba más que convencido de que notarían su ausencia y la del otro... pero decidió olvidarlo, momentáneamente.

En ese momento los posibles regaños y comentarios eran un precio que podía pagar con tal de quitárselos de la cabeza para disfrutar al máximo aquello.

_**Horas.**__ Cuando se peleaban, las cosas se resolvían. Pero no necesariamente a los cinco minutos y de forma azucarada. Las peleas más grandes podían conllevar a horas de espera hasta alcanzar una reconciliación. _

La "ley del hielo" que habían decidido aplicarse el uno al otro desde el mediodía seguía en pie a la hora de la cena. No se dirigieron la palabra ni para pedirse mutuamente la sal.

Y el conflicto no se resolvió a la hora de ir a la cama, tampoco. Ambos se acostaron el uno junto al otro, lo más alejados posible y dándose la espalda. Ni siquiera cruzaron un escueto "Buenas Noches".

Italia frunció el ceño cuando sintió que Alemania lo destapaba, agarrando todas las sábanas para él solo.

Sabía que las sábanas eran lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirlos a los dos sin problemas. Obviamente, el rubio quería hacerlo hablar. Pues bien, no se lo permitiría.

A modo de venganza, se aferró a la cobija y tironeó hacia su lado. Escuchó que Alemania parecía querer decir algo, pero se detuvo antes de articular algo legible.

Aún así, el alemán no dejó que el castaño lo destapara. Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras Italia del Norte forcejeaba.

La pelea se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la tela desgarrándose.

—_Scheiße..._ —Alemania fue el primero en hablar al darse cuenta de que habían roto las sábanas.

—Es tu culpa. Tú me las sacaste—acusó el italiano, molesto por lo caras que habían salido.

—¡Tú también tienes la culpa! ¡Igual que lo de hoy!

Veneciano se incorporó bruscamente, ofendido.

—¿¡Lo de hoy!? ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar, tú lo arruinaste todo! —exclamó el país mediterráneo, ofendido.

El alemán iba a discrepar, pero se percató de que la cosa se estaba yendo de las manos.

—Si no quieres dormir conmigo—continuó el de habla italiana, más tranquilo—Voy al sofá, ¡pero mínimo dame algo con lo que protegerme del frío!

—_Nein_—se negó el teutón—No quiero que te vayas.

Italia lo miró, exhausto.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —se rindió.

—Quiero que te quedes—contestó el rubio sin miramientos.

El italiano observó los ojos de Alemania, en los cuales sólo podía ver un tenue brillo debido a la escasa luz que se filtraba en la habitación. Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el colchón otra vez.

Pero no volvieron a darse la espalda mutuamente esa noche.

_**Días.**__ Si bien vivían juntos, a veces pasaban días sin verse las caras. Lo que no estaba tan mal, de hecho tener cierto "espacio" era sano para su relación. _

Alemania observó el televisor, pero sin prestar verdadera atención al partido de fútbol sintonizado en el aparato. Sentía cierta añoranza con respecto a Italia. Se había tomado unos días para visitar a Japón y para hacer "váyase a saber qué cosas" con la mafia. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero aceptándolo sólo para sí mismo no era tan vergonzoso.

Lo extrañaba un poco.

_**Semanas. **__Luego de que éstas pasaban, cualquiera de los dos podía sentir que la rutina se instalaba cada vez más en su nuevo estilo de vida. _

Aunque la rutina no era necesariamente mala, sobretodo viviendo con personas tan especiales como ellos dos.

_**Meses.**__ Se dieron cuenta que la frase "pueden pasar muchas cosas" era mucho más cierta de lo que en realidad parece. Y obviamente, a mayor tiempo, más posibilidades de que algo sucediera. _

Pero, ¿a quién le importan esos cambios, si tienes a alguien que te ayuda a superarlos?

—Alemania—lo llamó Italia—Hace sólo un par de meses que me enteré de la existencia del _iPhone 4_. Japón dice que ya tiene el _iPhone 5_. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Cómprate un _Galaxy_.

_**Años.**__ Parecía una exageración, pero en realidad, ese era el tiempo que le tomó a Italia decirle "Te amo" al otro, contando desde el día en que aceptó sus sentimientos por el alemán. _

—Te amo—dijo Alemania, apenas sonriendo, pero haciéndolo sinceramente. Era la décima vez (y contando) que se lo decía en el tiempo que llevaban más o menos saliendo.

Alemania 10. Italia 0.

"Te amo". El italiano se lo repetía interiormente, pero esas palabras no salían de su boca. ¡Si hasta le costaba decirle "Te quiero"! Podía demostrar fácilmente muchos sentimientos, pero amor...

—Sí... yo también—murmuró en voz muy baja. Era lo máximo que podía alcanzar. Aún así, el rubio lo escuchó. Acarició suavemente una de las mejillas del otro.

—Lo sé—lo tranquilizó el centroeuropeo.

El italiano bajó su mirada dorada, apretando un puño. "Te amo", repitió otra vez en su mente. Seguía sin darle fuerzas. Frustrado, se refugió en el pecho del más alto.

Rodeado por los brazos del alemán y sintiéndose seguro con su presencia, lo soltó, en voz muy baja.

—Te amo... —murmuró, muerto de vergüenza.

Alemania lo abrazó más fuerte, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Alemania 10. Italia... 1.

_**Décadas.**__ Podían afirmar conocerse todo ese período de tiempo. Más, incluso. Pero... incluso después de tanto tiempo, habían sorpresas. _

—A veces creo que no conozco ni la mitad de tus gustos, Alemania—comentó Italia con cierto deje de furia en su voz.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó el aludido.

—Sabía que te iba el _BDSM_... pero resulta que te van otras cosas también—comentó, levantando una revista _Hentai _proveniente de Japón.

—¡Eso es privado!

_**Siglos.**__ Muchas veces las décadas no eran suficientes. A veces, en algún punto... sienten que se conocen desde mucho antes. _

Italia mira al alemán profundamente, cavilando sobre la posibilidad de que éste sea "aquella persona" que le prometió volver y no lo hizo.

El parecido físico era increíble. También compartían carácter y ubicación geográfica aproximada.

Tenía razones de sobra para pensar que Alemania era el Sacro Imperio Romano... como también tenía para dudarlo.

Alemania regresaba. Sacro Imperio... no.

_¿O acaso el niño de su infancia regresó como Alemania? _

_**¿Milenios? **_

Esa simple palabra (que abarcaba la extensión de mil años, lo que podemos considerar bastante incluso para una nación) rondaba a veces en la cabeza de ambos.

¿Era posible seguir así durante un milenio? ¿Con tantas peleas y discusiones... pero también con afecto y compañía?

—...¿Crees que es posible durar un milenio? —soltó el italiano. Alemania no hizo preguntas; sabía perfectamente a lo que el otro se refería.

—Quién sabe. ¿Te gustaría?

Los ojos dorados del italiano atravesaron al rubio como dos de sus cuchillas afiladas.

—Podría ser—fue la respuesta del mediterráneo—De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que... —tomó aire antes de continuar, con un sonrojo en las mejillas—De tener que elegir a alguien para los siguientes milenios, entonces te elegiría a ti sin dudarlo.

Y Alemania no va a discrepar, porque para él es lo mismo.

_No saben lo que el futuro les aguarda... pero saben que les gustaría descubrirlo juntos._

.

**Fin~. **


End file.
